Michael DeSanta X Reader
by TrevorPhillipsEnterprises
Summary: A summer afternoon spent with M gets you thinking about your friendship.


Michael DeSanta/Reader.

" I just cant believe the guy isn't in deeper shit than I am. I mean, _REALLY. _It's an art, Trevor's way of getting out of things…" Michael's speech faded, as he took another sip of his PiBWasser. A flustered expression grew on his face, as he threw the now empty can into a pile that he'd been forming over the afternoon. You two were on Vespucci beach, Underneath a dollar-store-umbrella, and on tattered towels. Both were left behind. The plan for today wasn't originally to go to the beach, so you had to improvise. Another thing off plan was inviting anyone else to join, but in his drunken state, he hadn't even thought twice about inviting Trevor. It wasn't all a loss though, he DID bring a cooler,( a cooler that looked like a Vietnam relic, at that, It had bullet holes and scratch marks all over it, and what you were SURE was blood stains.) and the beer that you, or moreso, Michael had been drinking. At first he was all happy and cheery and great, and even insisted on breaking into the golf course, but after trevor left, something had sparked his feelings, and made him like this. It was a loss, definitely, but a loss you could deal with, and besides, you never minded helping him out any. " I messed up one time too many, _..." He took out his phone, and showed you his wallpaper. It was a screen shot of the semi-violent email Amanda had sent him, telling him the details of her and the kids leave. " WHY IS THAT YOUR WALLPAPER?" You raise your voice, in a semi jokingly tone. You take the phone, and slide up to the camera option. You start to take a selfie with him, but he stops you. " If Amanda saw that picture, she'd think you were a prostitute or something." His speech becoming increasingly slurred. " WOW. Well aren't I Flattered." You both laugh, as you decide it'd be a better decision to just take a picture of something else. "Okay. Have it your way. " You set up the perfect shot of the sun setting over the ocean. "More suitable for your tastes, Mikey?" You and hand the phone back to him. "So very. And now, I know as a matter of fact I won't forget tonight." You smile slightly. He always teased and flirted with you. Normally not on purpose, (Michael flirted with practically EVERYONE Self consciously. You'd made a remark before about how believable the Chinese's remark about them being lovers was, and he was confused.) but ever since Amanda left, he's done it more and more were pretty sure you were being used as some sorta emotional/sexual outlet, But whatever stops him from jumping into that ocean, or jumping off a cliff made you damn happy. You shift vision away from the water over to Michael. He wasn't a bad looking guy… Definitely above average in the 'clever hot guy' category, and no matter how dangerous he was, he made you feel so safe, AND he couldn't keep his eyes off of you. You notice his head start to turn, and look away, embarrassed, you bury your face in your knees and sigh. " Mikey?" "What?" " What was today? Did it mean anything…?" " Not sure actually.- you gained the courage to look up, and now you were staring into each others eyes.- Nothing's happened.. sooo…. A friendly hang out whatever the fuck. On the beach,I guess?" " Sure." You nod at him, and break the tension. All you wanted was a sure fire way to know how Michael felt about you, or something, ANYTHING That could even possibly show ulterior motif. Maybe your head was just messing with you.. Michael's a nice guy afterall, he'd never do anything wrong, of even slightly offensive to you. All today was, and would be, forever, was a hang out day. No more.

You sat on that thought for another minute, realizing that it kinda made you sad. But why?

"_? You still alive?" You realized hoe long you'd zoned out for. "Yeah. Just.. thinking." You were staring at him again. He noticed, and instead of turning away, you let a blush come over you, and suddenly your mind couldn't shake the thought of kissing him. ' M..?" " Hm?" " Would it be totally crazy if I just- " No. Allow me." You saw him close your eyes, and you followed, tilting your head to the right. You felt your lips clash in a frantic kiss, it was all over the place, but only because you two had anticipated it for as long as you could remember. His lips were soft, but course at the same time.. He was so gentle, and yet thrilling…dangerous… There was absolutely no doubt he was the man of your dreams. " Thank you…" you muttered, looking up at him. He grabbed your had, and gently brushed his thumb over the top of it, as the both of you watched the waves crash upon the shore of Vespucci beach, staying out until the street lights came on.


End file.
